During a surgical procedure, a Mayo stand is set up so as to hold instruments and other surgical supplies used most often during the surgery so that they may be readily available for use by the surgeon. The sterile Mayo stand is moved close to the surgical site so that the instruments and other supplies needed may be readily available to the surgeon without delay. When it is necessary for a scrub nurse to frequently turn away from the surgical site to obtain supplies from the sterile back table, the surgical procedure is inhibited and unnecessary time is wasted.
The present invention provides an organized place to keep items such as sutures, vessel loops, umbilical tapes, and the like, which are readily available for use without delay during the surgical procedure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means whereby sutures and the like are readily available in different lengths and in different categories.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tray for sutures and the like which readily admit the insertion of further sutures into the tray.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tray for sutures and the like which are readily visible to the nurse and which may be removed individually without becoming entangled with the remaining sutures.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sterile suture tray which is disposable after use.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken together with the drawings.